witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Notice board (Hierarch Square)
This notice board is located in Novigrad, in the Hierarch Square district, and gives access to the contract quests, Doors Slamming Shut and An Elusive Thief as well as the secondary quests, Following the Thread and High Stakes. Note that Beware! Haunted House & Cheating Merchant! only shows up if Sarah is allowed to stay during the main quest Novigrad Dreaming. Postings Will Buy Books :Will purchase books. Content not important, as long as they're bound in attractive leather and have titles written in gold plate. I wish to display them in my salon in a bid to lend my domicile gravity and sophistication. :–Helmut Altberg, Cotton Merchant Contract: Haunted House : I seek a witcher of unsullied reputation (documentation regarding prior achievements and written references preferred) who will undertake the task of combing the residence on the outskirts of the city recently acquired by the undersigned, Count Kurt Dysart, in order to find and drive off or kill the creature which is haunting it. A sizable reward is guaranteed. : Sincerely, -Kurt Dysart, Count of Anchor by writ of King Foltest (temporarily in residence at the Kingfisher) Contract: Imp :On behalf of the Merchants' Guild, I hereby announce the following: :A particularly bold beast - an imp, to our thinking - has taken to the thieving in the market near the city gates. Though it has not yet harmed any humans, this monster has caused a great deal of irrecoverable financial loss. whoever tracks down and kills this imp shall receive a hefty reward - one free of all taxes, in accordance with our honorable city councilmen's decree numbered 1271/c/VII/10. :Do not tarry in providing us assistance, good people, for retail trade is the backbone of a healthy economy, meaning the financial well-being of the city's merchants lies in all of your best interests. :''-Sylvester Amello, Merchant''Oddly, this contract doesn't appear as an item like the other contracts, though it does start An Elusive Thief. High Stakes Gwent Tournament! : Gwent lovers! : Count Tybalt invites you to come to the Passiflora, where he shall proudly host a high stakes gwent tournament! On offer will be not only riveting play against superb opponents, but also fabulous prizes for the victors. : Only ladies and gentlemen with fortunes vast enough to cover the entry fee are invited to join. : We also require all entrants to be in possession of an above-average deck, one fitted with a good measure of neutral cards. Decks shall be checked before entry is permitted. : Hope to see you at the Passiflora! Wanted: Triss Merigold :Eye-witness testimony has confirmed that Triss Merigold of Maribor, known as "The 14th of The Hill," a member of the infamous Lodge of Sorceresses, is currently in resident in our fair city. Anyone in possession of information about her place of hiding, plans or accomplices is obligated by law both divine and human to report to the nearest outpost of the Temple Guard at once. And whoever helps the witch by giving her food or shelter shall burn alongside her. Fist Fights :Anyone looking to bash some heads will find plenty of worthy ones in our fair city. Those interested in joining the fun, sign up for our tournament. You'll face these most highly honorable gents: Georgius Georg, known as the Piledriver, Archibald O'Neil, Captain Iron Mortimer and Durden, known as the Tailor. Contract: Monster in the Bits : By order of the City Council number 1408/DZ/185, a reward has been set aside for the killing of the monster which torments and murders residents of the Bits after dark. : The only acceptable proof of having performed this deed shall be a trophy taken from the monster's body. : Yes, this means your mother's or cousin's or aunt's eyewitness testimony will not suffice, nor will the sworn word of any other person, regardless of his or her claimed relationship to you, the Hierarch or anyone else, and also without caring one whit for his or her alleged trustworthiness, which supposedly can be attested to by anyone at your favorite drinking hall. : For more information and/or to collect the reward, see the District Superintendent for the Bits. : ''-Lund By writ of the City Council Superintendent of the Bits'' Beware! Haunted House & Cheating Merchant! : To all upstanding residents of Novigrad! Hark the words and warning of a loyal fellow townsman - do not do business with that blackguard de Jonkheer! Though his line is held in high esteem and considered honorable, he himself is a swine and a cheat. He sold me a residence at a most attractive price - knowing all the while the house was haunted! There can be no thought of inhabiting it, for an evil spirit torments all who set foot therein! For now the ghost contents itself with rattlings and prankings, but who knows what foul deeds it will turn to in time! : Let then anyone with half a bit of wit about them stay far away from said home, and never make a deal of any sorts with this defrauding de Jonkheer! Weights And Measures :In light of the continual quarrels distracting our market's stallholders from their primary business of doing business, let me remind you of the officially-endorsed weights and measures used in Novigrad. :1 fathom = 3 ells, 1 ell = 2 feet, 1 foot = 12 inches 1 gallon = 4 quarts, 1 bushel = 8 gallons, 1 barrel = 4 bushels 1 pound = 16 ounces, 1 stone = 25 pounds, 1 hundredweight = 4 stones. :It is requested that all sellers and buyers use this system of measurements. Complaints concerning transactions made in other measurements will be summarily dismissed. :–The City Council of the Free City of Novigrad Lessons in Savoir Vivre :Which knife should be used when eating fish? Is it fitting for a lady to walk without hose in hot weather? Should a white wine glass be held by the stem or by the cup? Anyone aspiring to rub shoulders with Novigrad high society will receive answers to these and other similarly vexing questions for a trifling fee by inquiring with Count Nougatte, a world authority in matters of savoir vivre. Festival Of Nilfgaardian Culture Canceled :It pains me to inform you that, in light of recent events, the decision has been made to call off our planned festival of Nilfgaardian Culture. :–Ambassador var Attre. Quick Coin In A Pinch :Need coin, fast? Those blasted nonhumans at the Vivaldi Bank say your credit's no good? Come see me! No paperwork required! No questions asked! No limits! Loans available in Haaklandian francs! :–-Hanne Jooker :Annual Interest Rate -- 700% Important! :Do not fondle the merchandise! Fondled goods must be purchased by the fondler! :The City Council of the Free City of Novigrad Beware! There's A Swindler About! :Fair Novigradians! Let it be known far and wide that Klaus Fetterling is a lair, a fraud and a swindler. The "miraculous hair-growing formula" he sells is nothing more than well water from the Bits dyed with a modicum of lilac extract. The only effect imbibing this concoction is likely to bring about is a debilitating case of diarrhea which will keep you running to the outhouse day and night - a fact which I had the dubious pleasure of learning through first-hand experience. Therefore, if this shameless cheat should pay a visit to your domicile, buy nothing and instead tell him to go suck down his own remedy. :–- Volker Ollinger Announcement Concerning Items Of A Magic Nature : May the following hereby be known: The production, possession or sale of any magic items whatsoever (''exempli gratia: amulets meant to bring good fortune, desire-intensifying potions, dolls used to cast curses on their likenesses, and so forth) is strictly forbidden and shall be punished with the utmost severity.'' : –His Excellency, Cyrus Engelkind Hemmelfart, Hierarch of the Eternal Fire A Word From The Armorers' Guild :The armorers' guild would like to remind you of the following: –No one shall forge nor sell armor nor helmets in Novigrad unless he has first joined our ranks and proven his credentials as a master. –Members of the guild must pay two out of every hundred crowns earned to the communal fund –Any member who knowingly takes on another member's apprentice shall pay half of his earned profits to the guild –Any member caught selling iron helmets and breastplates claiming they are steel shall be stricken from the guild registry –Any member who brings a weapon to guild meetings shall pay a day's earnings to the communal fund by way of punishment Stay Out Of The Sewers! :We would like to inform all Venerable Residents of Novigrad that last week the Temple Guard fished three bodies of the following descriptions out of the sewers: –Male, of moderate age, clad in rich apparel, with a birthmark on his upper shoulder –Female, elderly, dressed in a blue nightshirt, numerous blunt trauma wounds all over her body, –Male, young, naked, indecent tattoo on his groinal area :These bodies will be examined and identified by the end of the month, then cremated. :We would like to take this opportunity to warn our dear townsmen and women against entering the sewers. Despite continual efforts on the part of our brave Temple guard, they remain an extraordinary dangerous place. :–The City Council of the Free City of Novigrad Wanted: Hot-Burning Firewood :The Church of the Eternal Fire seeks to purchase firewood of the highest quality. Any man who can supply such product will not only be generously compensated, but will also aid the fight against heresy and lechery, for the wood will be used to build the pyres upon which mages and other such filth will be incinerated. :–His Excellency, Cyrus Engelkind Hemmelfart, Hierarch of the Eternal Fire Warning! :To the clever fuck who's taken to relieving himself on my doorframe every night - if you're reading these words, pay attention! I've purchased a top-notch dwarven crossbow at market and am going to sit by my window, day in and day out, till the end of the world, if I have to, waiting for you to show again. So unless you want a bolt between your eyes or up your hiney, go empty your water somewhere else, you dirty hooligan! :–-Olbracht Viegerman, 1C Foreman's Alley Notice Of The Death Of Joachim Schwann :Honorable Townsdwellers! I deeply regret to inform you about the untimely death of Joachim Schwann, a tax-collector who had served our fair city for many years. The ceremonial cremation of his remains will take place at the end of the current month. –The City Council of the Free City of Novigrad : P.S. Since Joachim Schwann's family did not wish an address to be made known, please address all condolences to city hall. : P.P.S. Please refrain from sending letters of a derogatory nature Beware Of Thief! :Sunday last someone broke into the merchant Gin Longobardi's cellar, taking out of it a barrel of triple mead. Around the time of the break-in witnesses saw a thin, bald man rolling a barrel down the street and giggling to himself. The thief was also noticed to be singing a rude song in which called himself "Odrin." If anyone knows the perpetrator's current whereabouts, they are asked to contact the injured party immediately. Bulk Prose Delivery :Tuesday next a deliver of the latest Kaedweni prose will be made to the warehouse near Hierarch Square. Only bulk buyers welcome. Reminder! :Most Honorable Townspeople, please remember to warn any passers-by who might currently be found beneath your window before emptying out your chamber pots. :–The City Council of the Free City of Novigrad Warning For New Arrivals :Newcomers are hereby informed that in Novigrad one worships the Eternal Fire and only the Eternal Fire. The practice of any other religion will be treated as an act of heresy and punished to the full extent of the law (that is, by public incineration). Particularly forbidden is the wearing of the symbols of other deities, the conducting of rituals in their honor or the preaching of other faiths. :–His Excellency, Cyrus Engelkind Hemmelfart, Hierarch of the Eternal Fire Personal Announcement :Widower, 60 years of age, of medium height, above-average intellect, possessing a fortune in both species and real estate, seeks old maid or childless widow of a similar age or somewhat older, preferably from a landed family. Those interested are requested to send a missive with a (faithful!) engraving of their likeness included, to Poste Restante Gildorf, c/o "Romantic." :P.S. No response will be given to letters without a full name and valid return address. :P.P.S. Women of the elder races, halflings in particular, need not inquire. Portrait Artist Wanted :I am in need of a portrait artist to paint a likeness of my beloved daughter. This portrait is needed in order to finalize the betrothal contract in which she is to enter with a young man from Kovir. Note that the canvas should be ornamented without an exaggerated emphasis on realism, concentrating instead on bringing out my darling's character. :–Martin Erhardt References Category:The Witcher 3 notice boards